Shinatobe Ōtsutsuki
|image name= |unnamed character=No |english=Shinatobe Ōtsutsuki |other = |kanji=大筒木級長戸辺命 |romaji=Ōtsutsuki Shinatobe |species= Celestial Being |gender=Female |blood type=A |birthdate= |deceased state=Alive |age-part3 = 27 |height-part3 = |weight = |rank-part3 = |nature type= Wind Release~Affinity, Fire Release, Water Release, Lightning Release, Earth Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin-Yang Release |Kekkei Genkai = Byakugan, Boil Release, Ice Release |Kekkei Tota = Dust Release |relationship=Kumoihime Ōtsutsuki~Sister, Yamabiko Ōtsutsuki~Sister, Isonade Ōtsutsuki~Sister, Itsumade Ōtsutsuki~Sister |chunin age= |parents= |affiliations= |teams= |clan=Ōtsutsuki Clan |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga |unique traits= }} is a member of the Ōtsutsuki Clan. Background Shinatobe was the first of five children born to an Ōtsutsuki patriarch and his wife. As the firstborn, she was groomed to become a matriarch within the clan. As such, she was given larger shares of chakra edibles harvested by her family, allowing her to grow strong fairly quickly. thanks to this, as her sisters were born, she was always acknowledged as the strongest of her siblings. As she gained more siblings, she molded them into a hierarchy where she was above them all second only to their parents. Personality Shinatobe is a proud and outwardly apathetic person. Because of her status as the oldest and most powerful child in her family, she is used to expecting everyone to obey her and refuses to tolerate any perceived disrespect. Like most members of her clan, Shinatobe has a superiority complex, considering anyone outside her clan as inferior and behaving in a condescending manner towards everyone. Her clan's ideals of power are rooted heavily in her, so she considers any means of attaining strength outside those principles a waste of time. As she does not use her full strength often, she dislikes applying herself in combat, only performing at the lowest level possible to win a fight. She abhors pushing herself in battle, so she becomes angered when an opponent exceeds her expectations, and will refuse to acknowledge them for it. Like all of her sisters, Shinatobe was raised to obey her parents unconditionally, mostly out of fear. While she does feel a measure of loyalty towards her mother, she feels only terror around her father. Other than her parents, the only thing Shinatobe fears is a Celestial Dragon As one of the few known creatures her people cannot normally defeat, she is deathly afraid of them. When it comes to her sisters, she will usually leave them to their devices, only expressing concern when their actions affect her in some way. She also expects absolute obedience from them, and is willing to force it from them if they challenge her. Deep down, she has developed some love towards her siblings but fears that accepting that part of herself is a form of weakness. Appearance Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Shinatobe possesses large chakra reserves, greater than that of any of her siblings. She also possesses skill in taijutsu, and is also able to use her Byakugan to utilize Gentle Fist and target the chakra pathway system of enemies. Byakugan Shinatobe possesses the Byakugan, a dōjutsu that grants her penetrative vision in a near-360° around herself, with one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. When activated, it grants her x-ray vision, and the ability to see chakra accurately enough to target the chakra pathway system. Nature Transformation Shinatobe has access to Water, Lightning, Earth, and Wind Release nature, with Wind as her affinity. She also uses Yin Release to connect her mental energy to that of others, allowing her to read the thoughts and emotions of others, as well as communicate telepathically. Though she can penetrate most minds, she relegates herself to reading emotions and surface level thoughts out of respect for privacy. She can also link her field of vision to others, allowing them to see through her eyes. She can also possess a person remotely, but only if her target consents or lacks the willpower to resist. She also possesses three kekkei genkai: Boil Release, which lets her use gas and steam for attacks, and Ice Release, which she uses to generate extreme cold and form ice. In addition, she also possesses the Dust Release kekkei tōta, which allows her to reduce her targets to destroy targets on a molecular level. Taijutsu Shinatobe is an adept in taijutsu, surpassed only Itsumade at it. When needed, she can also use Wind Release to add speed and power to her attacks. New Era Chūnin Exams Repeat Arc Four years after her youngest sister Kumoihime runs away from home, Shinatobe is summoned by her mother and told that she, her sisters, and one of their cousins are going with her to retrieve Kumoihime. Though annoyed, she doesn't voice her opposition and travels with her to Earth. After locating Kumoihime, they travel to her location, and Shinatobe sits back with her siblings while their cousin attacks the ninja around her. While her mother tries to take Kumoihime during the fight, she is shocked when a Celestial Dragon appears and inserts itself between Kumoihime and her mother. She is even further shocked when her sister refuses her mother's order to leave with them. Things get further out of hand when four more Dragons show up and attack them. Eventually, Kumoihime and the first Celestial Dragon that arrived calm everyone down. Shinatobe listens while Kumoi argues for them to leave her on Earth, at the same time telepathically talking with her sisters, who are all dumbfounded as to why their sibling is defying her mother. When Kumoi and her mother work out an agreement, Shinatobe decides to openly oppose, as it means they must spend more time on Earth. Though she is supported by her sisters, they are overridden and submit to their mother. Trivia